


Sleeby

by FlyingFluffyWolf



Series: MiCoVerse Short Stories [3]
Category: MiCoVerse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFluffyWolf/pseuds/FlyingFluffyWolf
Summary: Another sickfic





	Sleeby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight and it isn’t technically finished but it never will be so whatever.

It was after nine o’clock in the evening that Milo seemed to be feeling sick. Nothing big, just a simple cough and a few sneezes here and there, so Dan and Jake weren’t too worried. All day they were at the beach with Cody, just hanging around and having fun. Milo was so full of energy, maybe he’s just tired. They manage to get Milo into bed at a decent time, after the shower of course. They had to let Milo go first for that, which means their shower is now covered with sand. Of course. They decide to clean it tomorrow, not enough energy to do it tonight without nodding off in the process.   
In the morning, Dan gets up first, making breakfast for the other two. The smell of food waking up Jake next, who goes to Milo’s room to get him up as well. However, something seems wrong when he tries to get Milo up, who’s sweating and breathing heavily.   
“Milo? Milo, wake up.” Jake shakes the boy awake, making both of them jump, Milo starting to cough heavily, hacking up something gross. “Milo are you okay..?”   
“Yeah, sorry, dad, I don’t feel good..”   
Jake frowns and watches as Milo wipes his forehead and sniffles, yawning tiredly. “Is dad making food..? Smells like something’s burning.” Jake sighs and ruffles his hair, looking down at his son. “Yeah, lie back down, buddy, I’ll bring some food for you.” Milo looks up at the other and frowns, “If you say so..” He lies back down and yawns, grabbing his phone and starting to text Cody already.   
Jake makes his way back to the kitchen to talk to Dan. “Milo is sick.”   
“Aw man, you sure?”   
“You should’ve seen what he coughed up.”   
“Gross, no thanks.” Dan scrunches his face and sticks his tongue out in disgust, making Jake snicker. “Yeah, thought so. Anyway, I’m going to the store before it gets worse to get him medicine, alright?”   
“Yeah, yeah, hurry up. You know how he gets when he’s sick.”   
“Yeah, I know.” Jake sighs as he leaves, Dan finishing up with what he’s doing and taking a plate of food to Milo, who’s snuggled into his blankets.   
“Thanks, dad.” Milo mumbles, holding his arms out for the plate. “No problem, Milo.” Dan sighs and sits on the side of the bed, leaning over to wipe some sweat from his head. “If you need anything, give me a shout, alright?”   
“Yeah, alright. Thanks again.”   
“Alright, just get some rest, Jake will come by in a bit.”   
“Okay.” Milo hums and starts eating, Dan leaving the room to get himself a plate.   
He’s in the middle of eating when Jake walks in with medicine, tissues, and whatever else Milo usually needs when he’s sick. He doesn’t even say hello to Dan as he makes a direct path to Milo’s room, knocking on the doorframe as he walks in.   
“Hey bud, how’re you feelin?”   
“Tired… my nose is stuffy and I’ve been coughing… might be sick.”   
“Yeah, we figured that out already, I went out and got medicine.”   
“Oh.. well, can I have some then?”   
“Sit up.” Jake sits on the side of the bed as Milo leans up with his elbows, Jake pulling things out of the grocery bag, setting things on the child’s nightstand, eventually getting to the medicine, getting Milo to take it, who immediately regrets it, due to the bitter taste. “Gross..” he mumbles, huffing. “I know, but you have to take this every… four hours, it says.”   
“No way!”   
“Yes way.” Jake watches and Milo leans back and grumbles, snuggling under his covers again.   
“You act like this now, but I hope you know how bad you can get when you don’t take it.”   
“Yeah, I know.” Milo groans and turns over. “Thanks, dad..”   
“You’re welcome, now get some rest, okay?”   
“Yeah, whatever.”   
Jake sighs and gets up, knowing that Milo will need him later when the full of the sickness hits him.


End file.
